


Love is Strange

by MermaidInDisguise



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Torture, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/MermaidInDisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally on ff.net~ It's been six years since the two boys have separated at the world tree, off to pursue their own dreams. Now, empty, they are reunited under strenuous conditions. What will happen now that they are together once again, not as boy but as men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

> There are not a whole lot of Killugon stories, so I took it upon myself to add another. Hope you all enjoy!  
> P.s. I am not to sure how to work the htmls, so bare with my formatting.

Empty. Gon knew there was something missing even after these past four years. He had accomplished his goal. He met Ging atop the world tree all those years ago. They spent a month catching up and when Ging and Gon had felt restless, itching for action, they departed from each other. Gon decided to live like Ging, but did not realize what all that entailed. Ging had a goal, a purpose, while Gon just stared at the fading image of his father, a blurred image growing fainter each passing day and never giving more clues as to what Gon should be doing. He figured that maybe it was being too close to his friends, so he slowly weaned off of communicating with them.  


Although Gon didn’t realize it, that is when the emptiness began. This void he felt in his chest, a great chasm and Gon stood closer and closer to the edge with each passing day. It has been a while since he has seen Leorio, Knuckle, Shoot, Palm, and Kito-san. He hasn’t seen Kurapika because he has been so focused on his mission to recover his brothers lost eyes and eliminate the spiders. A face flashed in front of Gon’s vision. Killua.  


The white hair boy from his childhood was constantly coming to his mind. Killua was the same age as him when they first met on the hunter’s exam. They spent two years constantly by each others side. The porcelain skinned boy of twelve had been his first friend, his best friend. On his island there had been no other kids that were his age. Gon’s heart ached at the thought of Killua now. He remembered their parting words. “This is no good. If we stay here any longer. . .” Killua had replied with a wistful knowing, “yeah. . .” Gon’s feeling had been all over the place. Emotions he had never felt before pulled his stomach into a twist, even now his stomach hurt just to think about it and his heart felt like it was about to jump right out of his rib cage.  


All of this he recapped as he sat on top of the world tree once again. He was twelve when he had started this journey, fourteen when he departed from all of his friends, and six years later he was approaching his twenty-first birthday. His twelve year old form had slowly faded and morphed into a handsome young man. His gravity-defying hair still defied gravity, but with it being longer, it semi morphed into a shape that flowed down his head, he had not had time to cut it while living alone in the wilderness. His clothes he had outgrown rapidly were replaced with a ragged sheet he had found in an abandoned cottage, the same signature green he normally wore, that he wore like a toga, keeping it in place with rope that he would also use to sometimes build a hammock when he was far enough into the woods where no one could see him lying naked, relaxing under the tree’s dappled sunlight.  


He often would braid his hair so that it would stay back and out of his way when he was hunting animals or stalking poachers. He knew more about the world. He knew pain, and he knew hunger. He knew happiness and joy. He knew content and he knew sorrow. When he left whale island all those years ago he knew these things, but he had never experienced them in full force. He trained, and trained, and trained, alone. He got to the point where he could release his signature move in just over a second. He has flown on the back of the bird which perches atop the world tree, the largest recorded bird in human history. He has seen the world in which his father spoke of beyond the horizon. He had thought of attempting to reach the same place his father was reaching toward, but the idea did not hold the same appeal as it might have in the “old days” with all his friends. Another wave of nostalgia was stopped by the rigging of Gon’s old and out-dated beatle phone. To his slight surprise Leorio’s name was the one to pop up on the screen. He let out a sigh he had been holding in. I guess that I need some more excitement in my life, I’m sure that the doctor will provide plenty of that, especially since I cannot figure out for the life of me what I should be doing. Gon answered the phone call. “Hello?”  


“Gon? Gon!” Gon thought that he had lost his hearing temporarily, having to remove the phone from his ear for a few seconds.  


“Yes, Leorio? You are being quite loud,” Gon inwardly chuckled at the older man’s childish antics.  


“Sorry! I am just excited that you actually answered for once! Hey, how are you? Wow, I can’t believe that you actually answered!” Leorio rambled on and on not leaving any time for him to catch his breath. He really did sound like Gon had when they first met each other.  


“I’ve been busy.” Gon replied with a slightly remorseful tone. “What have you called me about today?”  


“I have an announcement to make, but I would preferably like to tell everyone together and in person,” Leorio’s smile could be heard through the phone. Gon could practically see the goofy smile mixed with the pleading eyes looking up at Gon.  


“. . . I guess I have some free time I could spare,” Gon chuckled, outwardly this time, holding in the twelve year old who still lived within him. “Where is everyone meeting, and how long do I have to get to said destination?” He attempted to give off a defeated air to cover his bursting excitement. Maybe I will get a clue as to what I should be doing by going to see everyone.  


“Wait, you’ll really come?” Leorio shouted a ‘ya-hoo’ away from the phone. Gon could mentally picture the fistpump into the air. “I’m really glad! Ecstatic! We have been planning to meet up in a week in Yorknew city, do you think you can make it by then? I have a hotel room booked for you for a couple of days for when you arrive.” Anxiety had started to creep into the older male’s voice at the possibility of the younger male’s ability to not show up to the meeting by then, causing Leorio’s question to hitch a little higher than he had expected.  


“Ne, one week? I can make it by then for sure.” Gon knew he would be hard pressed for time if he were to make it on time while also cleaning up in a public bath and buying new clothes that would be appropriate to walk around in in society that also fit him. “Alright, I will see you then!” Gon hung up the phone, smiled, and jumped down from the world tree, flying as though he were the thunderbird living in the nest that was now above his head.  
~~~~


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Beta read

“Yes!” Leorio shouted, jumping with his joy. Leorio looked to his companion situated on his left. She smiled sweetly back at him, then looked back down at the game she had open on her phone. Kurapika looked over at Leorio, rolling his eyes. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that Gon is already here. Kurapika smiled at the warm thoughts of Gon returning to the forefront of his mind from the memory reserves. Leorio continued, “He will be here in a week! We will all be united for this joyous occasion!” He picked up his female companion, lifting her up and swinging her around the hotel room, their giggles filled the room. The man beside Kurapika spoke up.

“Yes, we all heard. We were in the same room and you are none too quiet when it comes to Gon or the little missy,” The mysterious male winked at the blushing female still giggling in Leorio’s soft embrace. He reached down to kiss Kurapika’s hand. “Besides, what if these two boys do not approve of your choice in women? I am sure that Gon probably would accept anyone, but Killua might not be so understanding. What happens then? Or even if they do not object to the pairing itself, what if they say they are too busy to stay? Have you completely thought this through?” The male gave the couple a inquisitive gaze, his dark eyes bearing down with the weight of his questions. 

 

“I know that things will work out eventually, even if they do not start out looking as though they do,” the black haired female spoke for the first time since her beloved had gotten off the phone with Gon. “Love shall prevail above all.” She said this last line with glossed black eyes, before they once again returned to their normal shade of pale blue. The dark eyed man shivered looking at her talent. What I wouldn’t do to steal it one day, but Kurapika would throw a fit. 

 

“That is true,” Kurapika added in his two cents. “We don’t really chose the ones we love.” His scarlet eyes told everything, the intense passion he felt for the dark eyed man, the irascible anger still held against the spiders, the immense melancholy of his fallen and slaughtered brethren. “I can be angry and sad all I want, but that does not stop the penetrating happiness that comes from being with you, my dear.” Kurapika kissed the man ever so gently on the cheek, as to not disturb the other couple in the room with their passionate love.

 

Leorio sat deep in thought, hugging his love closer to his chest. He nestled his head in the dip of her collar bone. “That’s right. No matter what either boy says, it won’t change the fact that I love you, my sweet little turtle dove.” 

 

His female companion replied, “. . . Love you lots, like tater tots, and even more than vodka shots!” Leorio smiled and kissed the skin closest to her lips, gently suckling like a newborn baby on its mother for the first time. The pink on the female’s cheeks grew to a deeper rose shade as she held back a moan. Kurapika coughed loudly, breaking Leorio’s concentration. The older man smiled softly at the blonde male, a soft blush of embarrassment spreading across his nose.

 

“Come on now, we aren’t kissing all up on each other now are we?” Kurapika’s lover chided the young couple, yet looked on with longing to kiss his own lover.  
“Speaking of kissing, I wonder if Killua has found anyone worth his spoiled time?” Leorio’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Gon hasn’t left the wilderness, so it’s safe to assume that he is as chaste as ever.”

 

“But remember that time Gon went on a date with Palm, and Killua got all jealous? Plus Gon said he had gone on many dates on Whale island with the women who were visiting. I wonder which one has the most experience now?” Kurapika’s face moved to one of ponderance, then a shadow passed over his expression. “I hope they can find happiness like we have. . .” His voice trailed off into a minor key. 

 

“I am sure that they are happy, well I am sure that Gon is at least. Killua is at the very least contempt. These two are not to be underestimated, you’ll see Kurapika!” The female boldly spoke in an energetic and engaging tone. 

 

Kurapika smiled once more, Yeah, they’re fine. They have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was surprised at all the attention my little story has gotten on this site! Its wonderful, and I love you all! My tumbler is MermaidInDisguise2, in case anyone wanted to contact me that way! Also, I know you all know who the people are already from the tags, but since I put it on ff.net first and they didn't know... Anyways, I love commits and love <3 And if you see a mistake, feel free to contact me!


	3. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated reunion becomes a little more tense that necessary

Killua looked down at his watch for the third time in that same minute. 12:34. _Damn it all to hell_. The time seemed to be dragging it’s feet on purpose just to piss the white haired man off. _I just want to see my fucking sister again, is that too much to ask? Not to mention someone else who might end up actually showing his ass up for once. . ._ Killua stopped where his thoughts were going.

Killua hadn’t spent time in person with his sister in two and a half years when she left to explore the world on her own. Since then, Killua has just been been wandering aimlessly. He had finally defeated Ill-nii to ensure Alluka’s safety before she had left. He didn’t really know what to do with himself other than eat every single chocolate robot that he could come across in his wanderings. Killua felt. . . baren. Even though people no longer feared him as they once did, even though he could hold his head high, he could not shake these feelings, or rather lack thereof.

Killua shook from the anticipation of having something to do for once, and maybe a little bit from the coffee he got because of his anxiousness. _This reminds me of the time we spent. . . no._ He once again stopped himself from thinking of the boy he could call his best friend then.

“Now boarding flight 32 bound toward Yorknew City,” the overhead announcer woman came on.

 _Finally_ , Killua thought, _I am almost there._

* * *

 Alluka paced up and down the room for what seemed like the thousandth time. A week had passed since Leorio had gotten ahold of Gon on the phone. Neither boy had shown up yet and everyone was on edge. Leorio sat twiddling his thumbs, while Kurapika sat clenching his lover’s hand. The air was so thick one could cut it with a knife, but before anyone started to go truly insane, there was a knock at the door. “Who is it??” Leorio called out while Alluka tripped to grab the door handle, flinging the newly unlocked door wide open.

There in the light of the room, stood  Gon, properly clothed and brandishing a new suitcase to hold his new clothes. Alluka’s face fell slightly, but it was instantly back when Gon gave her a soft smile. “Hey, Alluka, how have you been?” Gon’s voice was deeper, huskier. He reached out and enveloped Alluka into a strong hug. Alluka could smell the forest still on him, oak and pine mixing together in an all but unpleasant scent.

“I’ve been great! You haven’t seen my brother yet have you?” Alluka asked in a worried tone.

“No, I have not seen him, but I hope that he will come soon. I am looking forward to seeing him as well,” Gon gave that soft heartwarming smile once again.

“That’s too bad,” Kurapika smiled back at Gon’s smile. “I’m so glad that you’re here now! It’s been so long!” He released his lover’s hand to get up and give Gon his next hug.

“I’ve missed you too Kurapika, and you Leorio, and you. . . wait who is this? He looks kinda familiar, have I met you before?” Gon turned toward the man Kurapika left sitting on the ground. He had black hair and a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

“Yes, we have met before, in this very city when you were a small boy still,” The man in question responded. “I used to be the leader of the spiders, but it seems fate would have me fall in love with the man determined to get revenge, so here I am. My name is Kuroro. Nice to formally meet you Gon Freecs.” Kuroro held out his hand for Gon.

Gon gently took his hand and shook it, shock now evident in his expression. His mouth hung open for a second, but then he shook his head and quietly laughed. “The pleasure is all mine so long as Kurapika is happy.”

Kurapika plopped down into his lover’s lap. “I am very happy Gon. Thank you for not freaking out.”

“Hey, come on now! It’s my turn for a hug!” Leorio puffed.

“Very well,” Gon turned and embraced the elder man, Leorio’s tall and lanky figure no match for the well trained body that now had ahold of him. Gon squeezed Leorio, lifting him off the ground. “How are you old man?”

“I’ve been, Hey! I am not old! That’s something Killua would say! Where did my precious little Gon go?” Leorio fake wept on his knees in front of the younger male.

“There, there,” Alluka came around to pat Leorio on his head. “What do you expect? You are quite a bit older than him.” She had a sly smile on her face as she teased Leorio.

“Why you little. . .!” Leorio grabbed her waist bringing her down on top of him laying on the floor. He flipped her over, pinning her arms above her head. “I may be older, but I am most certainly not old, little missy!” He gave her a sloppy kiss while Alluka squealed at his sudden affection.

“I am guessing this has got something to do with why you called me here?” Gon gave a quizzical gaze to Kurapika to avoid the lover’s scene unfolding at his feet, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

“Leorio! How many times do I have to tell you?? Cut that out at once!” Kurapika’s scolding caused the older man to leap up off of Alluka.

“Sorry Kurapika, sometimes I just can’t help myself! She called me old! I had to get her back!”

“Sometimes I think you are more of a kid the more you grow older!” The older man was taken aback.

“I am not! I’m just trying to have fun! Why don’t you try loosening up a bit, huh?” Leorio went to launch himself when they were interrupted by another figure standing in the doorway.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS SISTER YOU PERVERSE OLD MAN??” Killua bellowed, his hair standing on in from electric sparks. He went to launch himself at Leorio who was launching towards Kurapika now to escape rather than chide.

“Ne, Killua!” Gon moved himself in front of the raging man. “Killlluaaaaaa look at me!”

Killua stopped and looked Gon straight in the eyes. He seemed to forget what he was doing, or why he was there. They stood their staring for what seemed like an eternity to them. Killua reached out and placed his hand on the raven-haired males cheek. “Is it really you?”

“Killua. . .” Gon’s voice choked out. He reached out and enveloped his best friend in a hug. “Ne, I’ve really missed you!!” Gon could no longer hold back his sobs and his fists clenched the material hugging the other man’s porcelain skin.

“Gon. . .” Killua could barely manage a whisper while silent tears streamed down his face. He returned the young man’s embrace, squeezing harder than was necessary. “I’ve missed you, too. Please don’t leave again.”

“Awe look at their beautiful reunion! It brings tears to my eyes!” Leorio sniffled. The moment words came out of Leorio’s mouth though, Killua’s head shot back up, eyes boring holes into the older man’s skull. Leorio stiffened beside his own best friend. Alluka ran protectively in front of her lover.

“Onii-chan stop! Please!” She cried out, trying to get her brother to calm back down.

“I will murder you Leorio.So help me, Gon release me,” Killua went back to struggling to reach the older man.

“No Killua, you can’t! He’s our friend!” Gon tried to persuade Killua into coming back to his senses, but Killua’s resolve only strengthened. He held on tighter to his best friends body as Killua let out a scream that was almost inhuman.Sparks flew all around them now, the electricity flowing freely from Killua’s body, but Gon refused to let go, taking most of the electricity inside his own body. The four others in the hotel room rounded into a ball, hiding from the torment of lightning strikes going off around them. The lights in the entire hotel blew out instantaneously. Gon screamed dissonant with Killua’s as he took most of the electricity into himself. There was enough electricity inside the room to equal a thousand lightning bolts.

Finally Killua’s energy fizzled out, and the two young men fell to the floor, still in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized my pacing is a bit abrupt, so in later chapters I will try and slow it down.


	4. Did you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are thoooooosssseeee??? 
> 
> I am absolute trash...

Killua woke up in a bed that was not his own. _Have I become so unobservant to my surroundings now that people can move me in my sleep?_ Killua shook his head. Surely there is another explanation for this. He moved to get out of the large bed when he realized there was a pair of arms surrounding his waist. Not seeing the person beside him, he pulled back the covers. Gon had his head resting against Killua’s well defined chest, his hair, recently cut, lay somewhat fanning Gon’s sleeping profile. He’s so. . .  innocent. Killua brushed Gon’s hair back away from his face, amazed in Gon’s natural beauty. His eyelashes fanned out evenly against his cheek, lips slightly parted with light warm breaths escaping. Killua’s eyes fixed on the plump lips desperately wishing to be kiss. _Wait, what the hell? What am I thinking right now? I don’t really want to kiss him, do I? I thought I was done being so hormonal with my teenage years. So why. . ._  Killua’s head leaned down towards Gon’s without consent of his will. He snapped out of his trance when Gon winced in his slumber. Killua had touched the other male’s back in his daze.

That’s when Killua realized that not only was Gon sleeping on him, tantalizingly so, but they were also naked in the bed. When did our clothes come off? Killua fought back the urge to kiss the sleeping form once more, moving to examine the source of Gon’s wince. All up and down Gon’s back jagged red lines marred the otherwise flawless skin. What on Earth happened? Slowly, Killua’s memory came back to him. Him finding Alluka with Leorio. Him losing all control. Gon saving him from destroying the older man. Gon allowing all his electricity to flow into him. How the hell is he still alive? I guess the electricity created enough friction to disintegrate our clothes. “Oi, Gon, it’s time to wake up!” Killua gently nudged the other male. Gon nuzzled his spot on Killua’s chest and hugged him around his waist.

“g. . . morning. . . Killu. . .” Gon’s voice was heavy with sleep as he attempted to get up, only to cringe and fall back on to Killua’s chest. “Ne, Killua, it hurts. . .” Gon’s face scrunched in concentration to not let the pains full force show.

“Wait here, and I’ll go get Leorio so he can take a look at you,” Killua gently moved Gon onto the pillow originally meant for him to sleep on.

“Killua, wait. . . Don’t leave me. . .” Gon whimpered.

 He sighed, “I promise I won’t kill him, and he is only two rooms away. I won’t be long.” Killua reached down and ran his hands through the other male’s hair to reassure him. “Promise.” He got up, pulled out some clothes to put on and got dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He was in such a rush he even forgot his boxers. He walked as fast as he could as to not alarm anyone who might see him or his bouncing buddy in his shorts. He gave three rapid taps on the door of his destination. “Open this door right now, or this time Gon will NOT be here to save your stupid old ass this time.”

“Hai, hai, I’m coming!” a very sleepy Leorio opened the door, wearing flannel pajama pants and no shirt, his chest while not sculpted, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant to look at.

“Get your medical supplies. You are coming with me.” Killua’s voice was completely stoic.

“Why what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? I just pumped enough electricity to kill four grown ass men into one single man, because of _you_ , and you want to ask me what’s wrong? What’s wrong with your head?” Killua scoffed heading back toward the room he found himself and Gon in, letting himself back in and held the door open until Leorio had managed to make his way to the room. _What a slow ass idiot._

“Ne, Killua? You’re back!” Gon tried to rise again, momentarily forgetting the pain he was in, until his actions brought reality back to his mind. “Nnnggggghhhhhhh. . . you really did a number on me, huh Killu?” Gon let out an exasperated sigh.

Killua froze. “Please refrain from calling me that name, please.”

“Gomen'nasai, Killua. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, if you promise not to do this again.” Killua laughed and unfroze.

“You got it.”

“So let’s take a look at all the damage, alright?” Leorio placed his briefcase on the bed next to Gon, pulling the covers back far enough to see most of the damage while still keeping Gon covered in all the necessary places. Even then, Killua had issues trying to not avidly stare at the well defined V leading down into a more desired location on the young man’s body. Gon’s eyes were shut as Leorio examined the normal things one would for a check up before going any further, so Killua used this time to examine all parts of the young man.

Gon was Killua’s opposite in every aspect. His skin was even more golden, like the sun itself lived just under the surface, while Killua’s albino skin was as pale as it ever was, a shadow cast behind the first layer. His hair was still straight, even when disheveled against the pillow, while Killua was lucky to ever get a comb to come back out of his mop. His shoulders were broader than Killua’s and his body screamed power with all of the muscles that he had acquired, but not in the sense that he became a meat wagon. Killua was strong and his muscles were outlined, defined, but they were small not allowing others to fully grasp how much strength the young man was hiding which normally worked to his advantage.

His eyes wandered back to the v once again. His skin looks tempting, so. . . inviting. As he tried to get a grasp of what was lower on Gon he noticed the bulge the sheets did a poor job of hiding. Holy shit! Killua’s face became inflamed as thoughts of what he could be doing to his best friend flooded his mind. This isn’t right! He’s my friend! I shouldn’t be thinking of things like that about him! No matter how attractive. . . tantalizing. .  Killua was pulled back into reality when he felt the drool drip down his chin. I can’t let Gon find out that I think about these kinds of things about him. What if he really never talks to me again this time? I just got him back, and I am not about to lose him.

“Ne, Killua, what are you thinking about right now?” Gon questioned the young man, his eyes trained on his best friend. “You’re blushing red as a strawberry!”

“N-n-nothing! It’s none of your business anyways!” Killua turned his head shielding his eyes with his long bangs. Gon chuckled but instantly regretted the action. The movement forced his ribs against his skin in a very uncomfortable angle, pressing on the bruising under the surface. Killua rushed to his friend’s side.

“Don’t push yourself like that you idiot! You're going to hurt yourself more!” Killua's frantic worrying only cause Gon to smile.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“It would seem all his vitals are functioning normally. The only damage he really took was internal bruising. I can give him pain relievers but there isn’t much else I can do at this point since there is no real injury.” Leorio interrupted the awkward encounter between the two boys. “Just make sure to get plenty of rest and take this when it hurts too much, ‘kay?” he held up a bottle of medication up so that Gon wouldn’t have to strain his head to see what it looked like. "And don't pump anymore electricity into him, or this time his heart might stop."

“I’ll make sure he does,” Killua responded before Gon could complain about the medicine, ignoring the bite in Leorio's words. He was just a grumpy morning person.

“Okay, I guess my job here is done. I’ll see you two later. Ciao.” Leorio gathered up his briefcase and walked toward the door, heading straight back to the bed that he was so swiftly stolen from. _Always the responsible one, huh Killua? You can’t afford to be reckless and expect Gon to still be around safe and sound._

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for courting my sister behind my back, old man,” Killua added a hint of threat to his tone of voice.

Leorio looked over his shoulder at the silver haired man, “Understood, but you should probably know that she wants to talk to you about it too. She has feelings too.” He walked out of the room allowing the door to close behind him.

Killua didn't even want to think about how his sister would scold him for his rash actions yesterday. That was a issue to deal with once it came to fruition.  _  
_

“Well that’s one thing taken care of. Now, take your medicine and we can watch some show on the T.V. while you get some rest. Once you’re better we can do fun stuff like we used to, okay? But you have to get better first.” Killua opened the bottle and handed two of the orange pills to Gon. Gon stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking the pills from Killua slowly.

“Deal,” and he threw them in his mouth swallowing dry to get it over with. Gon smiled wide, "I wanna race you soon!"

_After all this time, we are still just children after all, huh?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly beg forgiveness for the summary.


	5. Have to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not getting this out sooner, I just haven't had any motivation lately... soooo Merry Christmas! Hope y'all enjoy!

Killua was totally in tune with the game that he had found to play once he thought Gon had fallen asleep, crouched on the edge of the bed and leaning over slightly in intense concentration. Gon was content to lie there in silence as to not alert Killua to his awakened status. Today had been perfect, well as perfect as it could be with Gon not being able to correctly move. They had fallen right back into the same rhythm they had six years ago. Calm, carefree. 

Gon wanted to get better as fast as he could, he hated being stuck in bed motionless while everyone else could still move around all they wanted. He wanted to be able to play with Killua, wanted to laugh with Killua, wanted to touch Killua, wanted to kiss…  _ Kiss? Where did this come from? _ Gon was having trouble understanding these feelings he had now that the two boys were back together. He hadn’t felt this way before with anyone else.  _ Aunt Mito said that you want to kiss someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with, but she also said that it would be with a girl. So why do I feel this way with Killua?  _

Gon couldn’t help stare at his friends back, the thin white shirt left nothing to imagination. If anything, it accented every angle of muscle and curve of body his friend had. He was helpless to his friends radiating beauty, but there was a darkness residing in every crevice, every pore. That didn’t throw Gon off, rather, it just made the allure of Killua that much stronger.  _ I know, I’ll ask Kurapika! He and Kuroro are in love, right? Maybe he can help me understand if these feelings I am encountering about Killua are the same right? _

“Ne, Killua, can I ask you a question?”

“Hey! Geez you scared me. How long have you been awake? S-sure I guess.” His friend, slightly flustered, paused his game and turned his head around so the blue light of the game lit up his hair, granting him his own silver halo that wasn’t nen induced.

“Have you ever. . .” Gon turned his head to stare out the window of the hotel room. “Do you mind sharing a bed with me? I’m not a burden, am I?”

“Where did this come from Gon? Of course not. If anything it saves me time so I don’t have to worry about you from far away. If you need help, I am right next to you.” Gon’s face seemed to relaxe and he released a sigh.  _What's gotten into him?_

“That’s good…” Now that his fears were relieved he slowly shut his eyes and delved into what was a sleep like trance. Killua chuckled to himself while getting up and covering the young man with the blankets that had been cast slightly aside. Gon was still naked after all, and Killua didn’t want to be tempted anymore than he already was.  _ I thought I had grown out of my little crush on him a long time ago, but now it’s back in full force. I’ll just have to man up and deal like I always have. There’s no way he would ever love a man, not when Mito raised him to be such a lady charmer. _ Killua got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Gon opened his eyes once he heard the bathroom door shut. He rose from the bed. With the pain medication and his incredibly fast healing, he hardly felt any pain at all, just the dull ache from long inactivity. He grabbed the fluffy white robe that was hanging up on the closet door that came complementary to the room. He slipped out of the room careful to not alert the young man in the shower. He walked next door to the room that Kurapika and Kuroro had. He gently knocked, “Kurapika? Are you there? I need to talk to you about something.” The door opened after a few seconds.

“What is it Gon?” Gon looked over his shoulder.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course you can,” Kurapika beckoned the young man in. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I’ve been resting all day with Killua, and Leorio gave me some medicine so it doesn’t hurt so much.”

“So what got you out of bed to come talk to me about? Couldn’t it have waited?”

“Not really, where is Kuroro?” Gon asked look curiously around the room for Kurapika’s lover.

“He went out to go do some errands. He should be back in another hour or so, why? Does it involve him too?”

“Kind of, but I feel better knowing that we are alone.”

“Okay.”

“. . .”

Gon stared at the ground intently, his cheeks growing a faint red tint to them.

“How do you feel when you’re around Kuroro?”

“Where is this coming from Gon?”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.”

Kurapika hesitated a little bit, not really wanting to reaccount how he got with his lover right now, but he was having trouble resisting Gon’s natural charms. “Alright. I guess when I first met him, I felt an intense anger towards him, my heart pounded just at the sight of him, but then when I met him later, my heart pounded still but the anger was gone. Instead I felt nervous. My hands began to sweat at the mere thought of him looking at me with those eyes I believed could pierce my soul. Yet even though I could barely keep myself standing when I was near him, I couldn’t stop from thinking about how it would feel if he touched me. Slowly I allowed myself to get closer to my former enemy. 

“I became closer and closer to the man in front of me. Slowly but surely I realized that I had become infatuated with him and I felt anxious when he wasn’t with me. Then one day, when I could no longer contain these feelings inside of me, I confessed them to Kuroro. Thankfully, he didn’t turn me away, but instead embraced me and we shared our first kiss.”

“... I see.” 

“Now tell me what your reasoning is for wanting to know this?”

“...” 

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door, “Hey Kurapika? Is Gon here? He wandered off, and I can’t seem to find him. I’m starting to worry.”

“I’m right here Killua.” Gon had traversed his way across the room to open the door for his friend.

“Don’t scare me like that Gon! I thought you were sleeping and then when I got out of the shower you were gone!” Killua gave an exasperated sigh.

“I’m sorry, Killua, I promise I won’t do it again,” Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I was feeling restless and decided I needed to go for a walk when Kurapika invited me in to talk for a little while.” Kurapika’s eyebrow raised slightly at this half truth. Luckily Killua's full attention was focused on Gon and he didn't seem to notice Kurapika's surprise.

“If you’re feeling that restless then let’s go down to the lobby. They have a restaurant down there that’s close and it seems like they would have good food, that way you get your restlessness out and you aren’t overexerting yourself.” Gon looked at him with excited amber eyes, with a hint of some other emotion in his eyes, the same emotion that was behind the crystal blue eyes.

“Yay!” Gon pumped a fist in the air and ran past Kuroro out the door, “Sorry Kuroro!”

“Idiot! Don’t go off running like that!” Killua  went to chase after the senseless boy, but turned to look at Kurapika. “Is he alright?”

“... Yeah Killua, he’s the same as ever.” Kurapika gave him a soft smile. “You two have fun, but not too much fun.” Kurapika snickered at the horrified expression on the younger man’s face.

“... **Baka.** ” and Killua went flying after his friend.

“Well those two sure are lively. Are they always like this,” Kuroro gave a curious glance to his lover as he let the door shut. He moved the distance between them, embracing the blonde.

Kurapika returned the embrace. He looked up at Kuroro. “Energetic? Yes, but they are different now too. I think it’s time we came up with a plan.”

“A plan? This sounds like it should be fun. When do we start?”

Kurapika’s face lit up into a mischievous smile, “It’s already started.”


	6. Choose me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is mischievous and Kuroro just goes along with it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope those of you who have started back school are getting readjusted well! I'm in my last semester of High School but I'm taking all college level courses, so I will be uploading as often as I can. Hope you enjoy!

The two boys sat across from each other in the hotel restaurant. They had finished placing their colossal order of three appetizers, two entrees apiece, and two full chocolate cakes. The waitress had hurried away, afraid they would gobble her too if she wasn’t able to get them food in time. She appeared only to lay down their drinks before scurrying away again. 

“I see you still just as much as you used too,” Killua smiled fondly at the man sitting across from the table, who was still in the same white fluffy robe, much to their pleasure, although for different reasons.

“I also haven’t eaten for almost two days now. But your draw to chocolate has yet to dull into your adulthood life,” Gon chuckled.

Killua’s mouth watered just thinking about the two chocolate cakes he was about to eat, “My love for chocolate will never die. It is an eternal flame in which the waters of the oceans could never quench.”

“Wow, that’s some serious devotion to one thing.”

“When it comes to chocolate, everything become serious.”

“Haha, I get it. I’m just waiting for the day you become diagnosed with Diabetes and the doctor removes every shred of chocolate from your diet!” Gon gave a teasing smile, but Killua was not so easily amused by his joke.

“Why would you say such a thing! That would be a fate worse than death!” Killua’s face contorted into a frown, not unlike that from the popular meme on the internet of a “grumpy cat.” 

Gon couldn’t contain the torrent of laughter that came forth with that face. Killua continued to pout. Their little scene was interrupted by the bringing of food from the the kitchen. There were three waiters bringing the food, because a single one was not enough for the sheer amount of food. The waiters were surprised when they only saw the two boys, for they thought they were feeding a party of six or more. The conversation did not pick back up until both of the boys had eaten more than their fair share, and they were awaiting the arrival of the colossal cakes. 

Unbeknownst to the two eating inside, Kurapika and Kuroro lie in wait. The two boys walk out of the in lobby restaurant and into the actual lobby. A stranger walked by, pushing Killua in to Gon, which led to Gon catching him in a cradled position. Before Killua could take repercussions on the one who had committed the “crime,” the two boys eyes locked into each other. A hearty blush rose in Killua’s face, covering from ear to ear, while Gon had the largest grin on his face. They stood there like that, until Kurapika came around the corner and coughed loudly, barely able to contain his giggles. Killua pushed away from Gon with a huff of embarrassment. 

“What’s up with you, Killua?” Kurapika teased. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

The young man’s blush somehow managed to grow even deeper. Before he could embarrass himself further, Gon spoke up, “So what are you doing Kurapika?” 

“Oh, nothing much. We were just about to go for a walk. Would you to care to join us?” Kurapika had an innocent smile on his face that pissed Killua off. 

“Gon needs rest,” Killua had started to become defensive, no longer trusting the blonde man, while Gon remained as clueless as ever.

“I think it would be fun Killua! I feel fine!” Gon’s cheery attitude broke through his friends resolve. 

“Yeah Killua, it will be fun!” Kurapika winked at the silver haired man. 

“...”

“Do I have time to get changed real quick?” Gon was already walking backwards, about to sprint to the hotel room to get changed.

“Do you ever just stop and take time to recover?” Killua made his way past him, pressing the button to summon the elevator. 

“Nope! I told you I heal fast!” Gon’s enthusiasm was the most infectious thing Killua had ever encountered. “We’ll be right back!”

“Go ahead, we’ll wait here,” Kurapika finally able to speak. Killua rolled his eyes and entered the elevator.

“Why?” Killua didn’t look at Gon; he just pressed the button for their floor and intended to wait for a response.

“Because, Kurapika is our friend, and I’m tired of staying inside! I haven’t spent this long away from nature in years! I need fresh air,” The light in Gon’s eyes hadn’t faded one bit in the years they were parted. 

“You never change,” Killua said, more to himself than the other male.

“Neither do you,” Killua turned and Gon had put on the largest smile possible, one that stretched his eyes and reached his ears. Gon rushed out of the elevator, grabbing Killua’s hand and dragging him down the hallway. It wasn’t until they reached the room and were inside that Killua noticed that their hands were still together and their fingers interlaced. A blush rose to his cheeks and he tried to gently pull away. Gon only squeezed tighter, not wanting to let go. 

He looked down at his feet, his voice soft, “I like holding Killua’s hand.”

Killua was taken back by not only Gon’s straight forward confession, but at what he actually said. He was rendered speechless. His mouth flopped open like a fish out of water. Gon glanced up slightly, “Does Killua not like holding my hand?”

“...It’s not that…”

“It’s okay, I won’t do it any more if you don’t want to,” Gon pulled his hand away.

Killua was the one to squeeze this time, “No, Gon. I like holding your hand too, but we can’t do it with other people around, okay?” His heart pounded in his throat, not being able to lie to his friend.

“Okay!” In his enthusiasm, he forgot about the robe and jumped on the silver haired man to embrace him in a very large hug, bone crushing to any other man. Killua’s face bloomed red like strawberries in the summer time when he realized the front of the robe had flapped open and Gon was naked hugging him. Either way, he still gently returned the hug, which was something that Gon was not used to. He squeezed harder at the reciprocated affection. The hug lasted longer than that of a friends, but neither boy noticed nor cared. 

Finally, Killua pulled away to stare into amber eyes, “Kurapika is waiting on us.”

“Oh yeah!” Gon pulled back and completely shedding the robe standing there in all his glory. He walked to the dresser that was his. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “Ne Killua?” He had turned back around to face Killua, not ashamed of his naked body.

Killua averted his gaze, “Yes Gon?”

“I only had one pair of clothes, and they burnt whenever you released your electricity.”

Killua blushed as he suggested, “You can wear some of mine then.” He waltzed to his own dresser that was next to Gon’s, a slight limp to his step to conceal the warmth pooling lower on his body, an unwanted reaction to the earlier hug. 

“Killua, are you hurt?” Concern flooded Gon’s face when he saw Killua limping.

“I’m fine. It’s just a cramp.” He hated lying to the amber eyed man.

“Do you need me to massage it out?” Curiosity started to leak into those amber eyes, his thoughts wandering to how the porcelain skin would feel under his hands, his thoughts purely innocent of nature.

Killua coughed loudly, attempting to conceal his desire, “I-I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me okay? You are the one that needs to take it easy,” Killua hid his eyes behind his bangs.  _ Damn, I’m getting soft. Even lying is becoming an issue now. Gon really is something.  _

“Ne, but if Killua is hurting I want to help him!” Eagerness added itself to the list of emotions that shown in his eyes.

“... I’ll make a deal, if it still hurts later, then you can help, but for now just put these on, okay?” Killua handed him a pair of dark jeans that were an inch too short for him now and a tee-shirt of a popular rock band. 

“Deal!” Gon quickly got dressed. Killua blushed.  _ I can’t decide if his ass looks better with or without the pants on! Geez, who does he think he is, flaunting that ass like that??  _ Then immediately blushed some more at the impurities of his thoughts. “Ready?”

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? He's secretly a little devil XD Have a wonderful day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Life is rough.

“It took you two long enough, what were you doing up there anyways?” Kurapika’s lover teased the two boys as they sauntered back into the lobby fifteen minutes later.  
“It’s none of your-” Killua started.  
“I didn’t have another pair of clothes left, so I had to borrow a pair from Killua.” Gon, honest to a fault as always.  
“So Gon is wearing your clothes now, huh?” a smirk grew on Kuroro’s face, while Killua’s paled, if that was even possible.  
“It’s not like that,” Killua gruffed, hiding himself from the three other men surrounding him behind his bangs.  
“Not like what?” Gon was still the most innocent person Killua has met.  
“Like you two are lov-”  
“I swear to the omnipotent being in the sky, if you say another word right now, I will not hesitate to rip your throat, Kurapika's lover or not,” Killua’s hand sharpened, added to the effect of his threat.  
“Let’s go ahead and get started walking, shall we?” Kurapika interrupted the two men’s stare down to ease the growing tension.  
“Yeah! I can’t wait to be back outside! Come on guys! There’s no time for fighting and arguing!” Gon looked like he was about to jump out of the ceiling if they didn’t leave soon. The two men backed down, unable to resist the pull of Gon.  
“Idiot, we are coming,” Killua’s voice anything but excited about spending time with ex-phantom leader, even if they were in a group.  
“Let’s get this date started!” Kuroro turned around, but he was still smirking, if not even larger than before.  
“D-date?”  
“It’s just an expression. Say Gon, how many dates have you been on since you and killua left each others sides?” Kurapika seemed genuinely interested in his question.  
“Hmmm, let’s see…” Gon’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “I think I’ve only been on one since then. She seemed nice, but she wanted to do more than I was comfortable with so it didn’t last. It’s not really appealing though.”  
“What’s not appealing?”  
“Well, the idea of having a woman. I just can’t see myself being able to stay with a woman for the rest of my life with no adventures. I’d get too restless.”  
“So does that mean you like me?” They had traveled a few blocks down town, headed toward the park. People stared at their little group, two holding hands, one whose face was red as a tomato, and one who was staring with innocent interest at all of his surroundings.  
“Hmmm, I had never thought about it that way before, so maybe? How does that work?”  
“Well, it works the same way as it would with a woman, except theirs a few small minor details.”  
“That’s interesting!” His eyes lit up in the way that forced butterflies to swirl around inside his stomach. Why is Kurapika and Kuroro doing all of this? “It works just like it would with a woman. You still hold them” he pulled Kurapika into his arms, “You still kiss them,” He leaned down placing a small, gentle kiss on his lovers lips, “You still want more~” He demonstrated this innuendo by grabbing his partner’s ass and licking his lips-  
“THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR A PUBLIC SETTING!!!” Killua screamed at the couple, his face as red as a beet.  
Kuroro just laughed as he pulled away from a half-lidded, breathless Kurapika who had even forgotten they were actually in public. “Say Killua, how about you? Found any pretty ladies who’ve taken you?~”  
“N-no,” Killua hadn’t been expecting him to turn the topic around on him and he became flustered, at a loss for words.  
“Is it that women do not entice you either?” More of the annoying smirk.  
“No!” His denial came out more like a confession.  
“So you don’t find Gon’s body sexy?” Killua could no longer function with words, his face so red, it was tinged purple from air loss.  
“It’s alright Killua! I think you’re sexy too!” Gon gave the other male a hug, but pulled away to examine the source of blood now on his shoulder. “Killua’s bleeding!”  
Killua swayed in place, no longer able to keep himself steady, a face of red, with crimson flooding from his nose. Gon took his hand and lowered killua onto the ground. It took a few minutes for him to regain conscious thought. “Killua are you okay?” The mother hen inside Kurapika had come out, thinking that he may have take his joking too far. He shot Kuroro a look, tone it down, okay? He received a slight nod in reply as they waited for Killua to respond.  
Gon couldn’t wait for Killua to reply, “Do you need more air? I can give you mouth to mouth!” Gon leaned down almost allowing their mouths to touch before Killua finally found the words to speak.  
“I-Idiot!” Killua pushed Gon away, “I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? That was all quite sudden,” still in mother hen mode. Why don’t I have kids yet? If I can take care and handle these two boys, then surely I can take care of any child!  
“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s just go already.” Killua stood up and started for the door of the hotel while mumbling something about chocolate.  
“Okay! Killua! Let’s go to the park!” Gon bounded after the silver-haired man, thoughts of the scene he had just come from rebounding inside his skull.  
The street was warm and bright as the men walked through the door and out onto the city streets. People were busy getting to and from place to place. It was easy to get caught up in the crowd. Gon rushed through the crowd, thoughtlessly grabbing Killua’s hand as to not get lost in the throngs of people. Killua’s face never seemed to get a break from the torrent of blood constantly flooding his cheeks. Gon stopped for nothing and no one until they reached the park in the middle of the city, which really wasn’t all that far to begin with. Their hotel was in a prime location downtown.  
“It’s been so long since I’ve been here! Everything seems so big!” Gon’s eyes were as big as the sky was wide.  
“Idiot, if anything it should seem smaller since the last time we were here you were half the size you are now!” both boys had forgotten that they were hold hands, just taking comfort in the warmth and security the other provided.  
They had finally reached the park. It was not extravagant as far as parks went. There was a walking trail that winded around and through the park, twisting to avoid the swings and using a bridge to cross the small creek that ran straight through the middle of it.  
“You two were bed ridden all day, yet you still have the energy of ten children!” Leorio regarded the two friends, walking up to them hand in hand with Alluka. Killua scowled.  
“When did you two get here?”  
“Calm down Onii-chan! We’ve been here for a while, we were actually about to start heading back now.”  
Killua scoffed, “Could you not do that “-he gestured towards their interlaced fingers-”around me?”  
“Okay, fine.” Alluka pulled her hand from Leorio’s, “But why do you get to hold hands if I don’t?  
“Wha-?” He quickly retracted his hand from Gon’s immediately missing the warmth it brought. “He dragged me here and grabbed my hand so we wouldn’t lose each other.” The blush returned once again to Killua’s face. What is with everyone today?  
“Alright,” Alluka could read straight through her brother. “Well, we we’re just headed back, so see you at the hotel Onii-chan!” She ran off and once they were a ways away they once again locked hands.  
“Those two are going to get on my ever-loving last nerves,” Killua huffed.  
“But you love them! And they are happy together!” Gon started heading his way to the swings.  
“That doesn’t mean that it won’t annoy me to see them together.”  
“Okay, Killua! Will you push me?” He looked up with innocent amber eyes.  
“Of course.”  
They stayed at the park for a few hours, completely forgetting about the blonde and his lover entirely, but their job was done for now, so once they saw Gon and Killua together, they quietly walked the other way. They lay down on the open grass field, taking in the last of the burning sun’s rays.  
“Hey, Killua?”  
“Yeah?”  
Gon hesitated, “Will you… hold my hand?”  
“...”  
“I know you said not in public, but I feel really weird, and holding your hand makes me feel better.”  
“...”  
Killua never said a word, just slipped his hand into the other males, interlacing their fingers and squeezing. They sat there watching the sun sink lower and lower into the horizon before there was nothing left of the warm rays except a dark blue.  
“Hey, Killua?”  
“Mmmm?”  
“Thanks.”  
“Mmmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really am sorry. Hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any type of comments! If you have any questions hit me up!


End file.
